Superman Escape
|year=2005 |closed= |manufacturer=Intamin |designer=Werner Stengel |model=Accelerator Coaster |track=Custom |lift=Hydraulic Launch |height_m=40 |drop_m=40 |length_m=760 |speed_km/h=100 |inversions=0 |duration=1:40 |angle=90 |capacity=820 |cost=A$16,000,000 |acceleration_from=0 |acceleration_km/h=100 |acceleration_in=2 |gforce=4.2 & -1 |restriction_cm=140 |trains=2 |carspertrain=5 |rowspercar=2 |ridersperrow=2 |virtual_queue_name=Fast Track |virtual_queue_image=Warner Bros. Movie World Fast Track availability.svg |virtual_queue_status=available in selected peak seasons |single_rider= |custom_label_1=Maximum Height |custom_value_1= |custom_label_2= |custom_value_2= |custom_label_3= |custom_value_3= |custom_label_4= |custom_value_4= |accessible= |transfer_accessible= |rcdb_number=2999 }} Superman Escape is an Intamin Accelerator Coaster at Warner Bros. Movie World in Gold Coast, Queensland, Australia. The ride opened on Boxing Day (26 December), 2005. It is the fourth roller coaster in the theme park. It accelerates from 0 to in two seconds. History Construction and opening By June 2005, construction was well under-way for Superman Escape with the area cleared ready for the ride. The ride caused the removal of the Movie Magic Special Effects Show and the Looney Tunes Musical Revue (the latter of which was relocated to the Show Stage). By August 2005, the launch track was constructed in addition to supports for the ride's first element, a top hat. At this time 43 pieces of track still remained to be constructed. During August the top hat was constructed as well as the first of two camel humps. By mid September the second camel hump was constructed. With the roller coaster's construction completed in October, the focus turned to theming and landscaping before the ride's official opening on 26 December 2005. Marketing During construction the ride was heavily marketed in print, television, radio, online, in-park and outdoor advertising. Warner Bros. Movie World launched teaser campaign entitled 01002. This line referred to the launch: 0 to in 2 seconds. A competition was run to determine who could decipher this code first. In-park advertising consisted of banners which read "It's a bird! It's a plane! It's Superman! Launching December 2005.". Characteristics Superman Escape is an Accelerator Coaster manufactured by Intamin, a Swiss roller coaster firm. As with all Accelerator Coasters, the ride features a hydraulic launch. Trains In peak periods, Superman Escape operates with two trains. A single train features five cars, each seating riders in two rows of two. The trains are of an open design and feature over the shoulder restraints. When operating with both trains, the ride's capacity is 820 riders per hour. Statistics Superman Escape features of track. The initial launch sees riders accelerate from in 2 seconds. The ride reaches a height of with riders experiencing 3.2 times the force of gravity. A single cycle of the ride takes approximately 1 minute and 40 seconds. Theme As the name suggests, Superman Escape is themed after DC Comics' Superman character. The ride is located within a superhero hub at Warner Bros. Movie World which encompasses a variety of rides including Arkham Asylum – Shock Therapy, Batwing Spaceshot, Green Lantern Coaster, and Justice League: Alien Invasion 3D. The theming in the show building prior to Superman Escape's launch was developed by local Gold Coast firm, FX Illusions. Ride experience The ride starts in a MRT (Metropolis Rapid Transit) subway station. Warnings of tremors make it essential to move to the next station. This move is done via a typical tire drive system. Many special effects follow such as gas mains bursting, a pumping station blowing resulting in a flood and collapsing walls. Then a blue streak is seen followed by Superman saying "Don't worry folks, there's only one way out of this mess. Heads back. I'll push you out of here. Fast. Superman fast." This line is followed by the main launch. The train launches up the ride's top hat, followed by a heavily banked turn to the right. The train then speeds up and over the first camel hump before briefly entering the second story of the ride's station building for a sharp left hand turn. Upon exiting the building riders enter the second camel hump, which creates a headchopper effect with the first. The third banked turn wraps in parallel to the first, but crosses over it and into the brake run. At this point riders will hear John Williams' famous score from Superman. There is a gift shop after the ride where people can buy Superman merchandise and on-ride photos. Awards See also *Warner Bros. Movie World *Superman *Accelerator Coaster References External links * *Superman Escape launch site at the Web Archive * * Category:Roller coasters in Australia Escape Category:Roller coasters introduced in 2005 Category:Warner Bros. Movie World Category:Roller coasters operated by Village Roadshow Theme Parks Category:Warner Bros. Global Brands and Experiences attractions